mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 90: Dworp
"Dworp" was originally released on February 6, 2012. Description It's time for us genuine sportspeople to gather around and talk about the big game that we're legally prohibited from talking about! How did we skirt around these restrictive broadcasting regulations, you ask? Well, we spent most of our time talking about imaginary babies. Suggested Talking Points Potatoes McGee, Pleasure Buddies, Potter v. Rodgers, Skilled Labor, Cracker Barrel, Baby Island, Moist, The Creek, Mini-Mini Imaginary Baby Golf Outline 04:02 - I'm graduating college this semester, and then I'm up and moving to San Fran probably for good. The thing is, I've been dating a wonderful girl here in North Carolina for the past three months or so. She's amazing, but we're not about to do the long distance thing across three time zones, so we're trying to cut it off. The question is: when is the right time to stop dating? Right now we're trying to gradually transition it into a sexy friendship with pretty good results. Help us brothers! -- Nearly Departed In North Carolina 08:18 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user ForeverRodgersFan, who asks: Who would win: Aaron Rodgers or Harry Potter? I know this is really random and hard to compare, but who would win? There is no specific competition, but you should assume they are not playing a football game or having a magical duel (although Aaron could use football skills and Harry could use magical skills). Also, who wins when is comes to moral character. My friend and I literally debated this for 1.5+ hours, so this is very important! 16:17 - Next week I have to be at home while a security company installs an alarm system in my house. I was told this could take up to three hours. These house calls are always awkward because I never know what to do. Should I sequester myself in another room and let the security dudes work in peace? Should I make small talk? Help me McElroys! -- Unsure And Newly Secure 24:23 - I'm looking for an activity that my girlfriend and I can do together. We spend a lot of time at home doing nothing, which we enjoy, but we'd like to get out more. What would you suggest? -- Bored In Burlington 32:04 - MZ - Personal message from Dave. Personal message from Kirsten. Sponsored by Gimo Games. 37:06 - Money Zone jingle 39:03 - Y - Sent in by Emily Wall, from Yahoo Answers user Hoard, who asks: Kids dress up as firefighters in order to save people from burning building - Good idea or not? 48:43 - Sad Libs 50:29 - The vast majority of my friends are male, and are all mutual friends (I am a lady). While I care for all of them, I have romantic feelings for one in particular, who has mutual feelings for me; however, I get the feeling that some of the others may have romantic feelings towards me as well. How do I handle the situation so that the least amount of people get their feelings hurt. -- Worried In Washington 59:12 - Monthly Observances 65:35 - Housekeeping 68:18 - FY - Sent in by Joseph Schmisier, from Yahoo Answers user Tyrone, who asks: When were dogs invented?? ? 68:46 - TEENS Quotes On MBMBaM Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:TEENS Category:Monthly Observances Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Jingle Category:Emily Wall Category:Sad Libs